


Descendants 2

by Evieismyfav



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieismyfav/pseuds/Evieismyfav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>     Because the first installment of the exchange program went so well Ben has decided to invite 4 more children to attend Auradon Prep. James, Sam, Nessa, and Xavier are the next four children to attend the program...but do they have good intentions? What happens when these so called 'reformed' teenagers set their own plan to regain the United States of Auradon for their parents and will Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay help or defeat them in the process? This is my version of a possible sequel to Descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving for Auradon

**Author's Note:**

>      So this is my very first fic and I'm so excited for it. I have never had such a strong compulsion to write before. Because I'm very new to writing and using AO3 please feel free to let me know if I am doing anything wrong what so ever! Over the coarse of this fic I will be posting my original characters back stories on my tumblr: Eviesismyfav to help better understand where they come from. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this fic to go but I am completely open to suggestions so feel free to message me here or on tumblr with any thoughts. Oh I am also in incredible need of a beta reader because despite english being my first language...grammar....is not my forte.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Descendants nor do I own Descendants. They are owned by Disney. This is just a fan written sequel that had no affiliation with Disney what so ever.

          “I’m baaaaaaaaaaaack” said Mal overhead, “What didn’t you miss me?” she teased. “A lot has happened since I left you all…Now I could ramble on and on…but…Why don’t I just show you?” she said as the storybook 3 dimensional app on the iPad turns pages rapidly as if turning back time, “This is where we start our story a year, to the exact day, after my friends and I arrived at Auradon,” She said. There is a zoomed in version of Auradon but the view quickly changes to the Isle of the Lost where it focuses on the inside of an old decrepit ship.

          “For the last time I know dad, ‘Stay away from crocodiles and take over the lands’ you’ve been telling me this since I was five. Sam are you almost ready? I really need to get out of here.” James, son of Captain Hook, said exasperated as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Ever since he was picked to attend Auradon Prep his father wouldn’t shut up about it. Sam popped his head up out of his suitcase, “Almost ready! But…where did I leave…” Sam, son of Smee trailed off until his mother Mollie appeared. “Here Dear,” She said gently handing him his red beanie, “You’re just like your father. I swear you would lose your head if it wasn’t attached!” She laughed leaving them to finish packing. Hook grumbled staring at the boys as he twirled his graying mustache, “Now remember this is your only chance. Maleficent ruined everything but that doesn’t mean we will screw up… isn’t that right James?” he asked the boy as he shut the suitcase forcibly with his hook to indicate his son should finish packing… _now_. James sighed slinging a backpack over his shoulder, “Yes father…” he mumbled moving to head up on the deck. If anything, James was just excited to get on dry land. All of the rocking was seriously giving him a migraine. Sam gave a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek and quickly followed after James, “Wait up!” he exclaimed. He wondered if the girls were having this much trouble.

          “Oh my god Hart can you walk any slower keep up,” Nessa snapped as she hurried to their secret hide out, aka a tent the five villain children called their lair. Nessa, daughter of Ursula, not only had to make sure Hart didn’t screw up the installation of the magic mirror but also had to make it back to the square so that she didn’t miss her ride to Auradon. Hart huffed as she hurried to catch up with Nessa; her lackeys behind her carrying the magic mirror, “I’m watching my very important mirror being transported Ness or were you not aware that if this breaks our plan is over?” she yelled back breathless from fast walking over half of the island. Nessa laughed brushing her hair long dark hair off of one shoulder as they arrived at the lair, “Oh please don’t you mean _your_ part of the plan is over? We could still pull this off without you,” she teased.

          Once inside the tent they went into the wooden hidden entrance on the floor and climbed down into their ‘lair’. After the two lackeys set up the mirror they left Hart and Nessa, “Okay, you four are going into the exchange program. Once there you need to find Alice’s daughter and have her look into the mirror. Got it?” she said staring at Nessa who was already checking herself out in the mirror. Nessa waved her hand unamused, “Don’t worry Hart we know…your just lucky small acts of magic are even allowed on the island.” she smirked checking herself out as she played with her necklace, “I love this sea shell… my land self is absolutely adorable.” She said twirling, “Well I’m off to meet the others we’ll call when we need you.” She waved and with that she left Hart to plot her own part of their revenge plan.

          Meanwhile the last student invited to Auradon, Xavier Facilier, was busy cursing a few extra items before he left, “Xavier you are to leave this house now or else I will not let you live to see another day. I will not let you miss this chance to redeem all villains around the word!” His father’s voice boomed from the other room, “Yes Father….” Xavier glared down at his hands while his shadow grew two times his size. He almost crushed the skull key chain in his hands; he hated how he felt like a pawn in this revenge plot. Calming himself, he attached the key chain to his brown messenger bag and left the house. While headed towards the square he saw Nessa, “Nessa! Hey where are the others?” he asked while adjusting the strap. She turned and gave a small smirk as a hello while playing with her hair, “James and his little sidekick Sam? They’re waiting for us at the center of town.” She said hurrying a bit so that they would not be late. 

          “James!” Nessa smiled as she hurried over to his side wrapping her arms around his, “I’m so glad we could do this together.” She said resting her head on his shoulder. James smirked looking down at her, “Wouldn’t do it with anyone else Ness…now let’s go.” He said shrugging her off as the four of them prepared to leave their small island. Sam took pity on the driver and tried to help put their bags in the trunk. Xavier looked back at his father who was watching from their home; his shadow gave a small wave in the distance and he put on shades to cover his eyes, “Let’s blow this place,” Xavier said entering the car last and shutting the door. Their journey was about to begin.


	2. Arriving at Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the new four have a smooth arrival or will things go off on the wrong foot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>      Before I leave for college I will try to update this as much as possible. When I do leave however I will be setting a once a week schedule. I apologize for any wierd formatting I'm still learning how to use the html coding. Still looking for a beta-reader so if you're interested in seeing chapters early and helping make the fic be the most realistic it can please don't hesitate to contact me!  
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Descendants nor do I own Descendants. They are owned by Disney. This is just a fan written sequel that had no affiliation with Disney what so ever.

      “mmhnmgh five more minutes…” Mal groaned into her pillow as she felt Evie trying to tug her sheets off of her. Evie laughed already fully dressed, “Mal you have 30 minutes until Ben comes in here and drags you down to meet the new students. Don’t you wanna see Xavier again?” she teased. Mal’s eyes glowed green into her pillow at the mention of her exchildhood crush, “X means nothing I’m with Ben,” she huffed eventually sitting upright in bed. Evie smiled, “I know just teasing to get you up. The guys will be here soon. We’re all expected to greet and help out the new students.” She said as she walked over to the mirror to brush her hair.  
     Ben smiled as he walked to the girls’ dormitory with Carlos and Jay, “Are you ready to meet your old friends?” he asked the pair. Carlos looked down not wanting to comment while Jay tensed, “I wouldn’t say they’re our friends…some are nicer than others on the island…” he trailed off not really wanting to go in depth. Ben frowned slightly, “I..I’m sorry. This is all still a learning process for me and I shouldn’t have assumed you were all friends. I hope next time I pick with better judgement and with your opinions in mind,” He said sincerely. Carlos and Jay smiled, “Yeah that would be nice…maybe we could turn it into an official program and head it?” Carlos suggested. Jay was about to comment when Evie opened her door, “I thought I heard you guys out here! Mal’s almost finished up. We’ll meet you down there,” she told them. The boys groaned in unison and headed for the front of the school.  
     Mal sighed after opting with jeans and a top Evie picked out, “Why are we doing this again?” she asked when Evie shut the door. Evie walked over, “We are doing this because everyone deserves a second chance and they need our help to see that,” she said hugging her friend. She pulled back but held onto her shoulders, “Come on they won’t be like us….okay they will be like us…but we can change them. Just think how much better it is when you have someone who truly understands what you’re going through,” she encouraged taking her friends hand and dragging her out of their room. Mal stopped a thought occurring, “Oh wait!” she said before running back into her room. “Almost forgot, bye mom love you I’ll be back later tonight,” she said pulling the lizard out of its home and kissing it gently. Evie shook her head, “When do you think we can change her back?” she asked leaning on their doorframe. Mal shrugged, “Not sure I’ve tried for a while now if I knew I’d do it,” She said honestly.  
     Everyone was gathered at the front of the school ready for the transfers’ arrival. Evie walked over to Doug in front of the band, “Hey,” she said nudging him slightly. He smiled stealing a kiss to her cheek before Fairy Godmother came down to greet everyone, “Hey ya know todays the one year anniversary of meeting each other….” He trailed off smiling at her. She blushed, “I remember. I’m sorry again for not treating you well,” she said looking up at him. Just as she leaned in to kiss him Mal pulled her away, “Kay, not now seriously.” She said pointing to the car pulling in. Evie apologized and they all moved to get ready for the new arrivals. Fairy Godmother hurried in front with Jane in toe, “Okay everyone remain calm there was a slight explosion in the science lab thanks to the Robinsons but we can’t think about that now,” she said anxious as she patted smoke out of her attire. Jane twirled her now longer black hair nervously, “Mom…do I have to be here?” she asked quietly. Mal looked over and patted her shoulder, “No worries Jane you’re fine.” She offered.  
     The car came to a stop in front of them and the driver opened the door for the teenagers; almost immediately Nessa came out coughing violently, “That is the last time I am ever in the same enclosed space as Sam!” she exclaimed. Sam came out after her sheepishly shrugging, “Not my fault candy gives me gas,” he laughed. James came out after him along with Xavier. The four of them looked up at the group of people in front of them. “What are you the welcoming committee?” Nessa asked her hands on her hips skeptical. Ben rubbed the back of his neck, “Actually yes. I’m Ben the king of Auradon and I thought what better way to welcome you all here than to welcome you with the original four that started it all,” he said moving to shake all of their hands. Nessa smiled shaking his hand a little too long, “Hi there…you said king?” she asked batting her eyelashes. Mal’s eyes glared a menacing green, “Nessa long time no see,” she said stepping in front of Ben. Ben getting the sense this wasn’t good tried to change the subject, “Well now that we have all arrived Fairy Godmother will give you your schedules inside. You have all been assigned a helper you may go to if you have questions and if you have anything urgent please feel free to contact me.” He said before excusing himself from the group with Doug and the band following.  
     Once they all entered the school Fairy Godmother turned around to look at them, “Okay this is the center of the school, our dormitories where you will be staying are on the left and the classrooms on the right. Now let me see here…” she trailed off looking for her list which Jane handed her, “Oh! Thank you Jane! Everyone this is my daughter Jane,” she said in that parent way that makes every child cringe. Evie and Mal gave her a sympathetic look as she rolled her eyes, “Mom…stop it...” she whispered. Sam looked up and smiled extending his hand, “Nice to meet you Jane; I’m Sam,” he greeted her warmly. Her eyes widened at the boy and shook his hand before returning her gaze to the floor. Fairy Godmother coughed, “Yes well moving on here is the list of assignments. Nessa, Evie will be your helper. Sam, Carlos will be your helper. James, Jay will be your helper…and Xavier, Mal will be your helper. Now please remember you are advised to only text your helper when you are in desperate need of help not because you simply want to annoy them is that understood?” she asked after rattling off the list. A resounding monotone ‘Yes’ was heard after. With that Fairy Godmother excused herself to check on the Robinsons leaving Jane to explain the rest. Jane looked up meekly from the clipboard she was now holding, “Umm Okay so you’re classes are Remedial Goodness, History of Woodsmen and umm Pirates, and Internet and Potions Safety 101. We have a variety of clubs to choose from! Our most recent is the drama club run by Ally Topper an-,” James whipped his head up from his papers, “Did you say Ally Topper…as in Alice’s daughter?” he asked. Both Jay and Carlos looked at him narrowing their eyes. It seemed like he had a reason to know that and they didn’t like it. Jane looked up stunned to be interrupted, “Uh y-yeah…Anyway we also have an art club and…” she started listing all of the clubs when Mal tapped her shoulder, “Jane not that we wouldn’t _love_ to hear the rest of the clubs but I think they’re tired and should rest...right?” she asked the four new students. All but Sam shook their heads, “Actually I’d like-,” he started until James punched him, “I mean yeah really tired…sooooo tired…” he winced. Jane nodded, “Okay yeah I’ll show you guys to your dorm rooms then!” she said walking away with the students following.  
     Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal stayed behind, “Whose gonna say it…” asked Evie. “They’re up to something,” Jay and Carlos said in unison. “I don’t like it and we are going to find out what it is,” Mal said narrowing her eyes at the retreating figures of the students.


	3. I've Got a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the original four find out what James, Nessa, Sam, and Xavier are up too or will they be left in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>       Here's where everything slowly starts to be set in motion. I took some extra time with this because there are so many directions this can go but I wanted to try to do what I thought was the best way. Again this chapter isn't beta read but hopefully the next will be!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Descendants nor do I own Descendants. They are owned by Disney. This is just a fan written sequel that had no affiliation with Disney what so ever.

      Nessa looked outside the boys’ door before walking back into their room, “Coast is clear.” She said sitting down on James bed reaching to hold his hand. James moved his hand to reach his sketch book, “Okay so I mapped out the school from memory while we were on the tour. We need to start documenting where everyone hangs out. Remember if we want this to work we need to go slow. Gain trust while affectively bringing them down from the inside out,” he said. Sam looked up from the game console, “So like reverse psychology? I think that’s one of my electives!” He joked then winced when the pencil James was holding hit the back of his head, “Okay someone’s moody…” he said crouching in fear of another pencil then putting his game on pause to actually listen. Xavier, sitting on the other bed, took his headphones off mildly listening until now, “So mentally break them so that they create the chaos and we use said chaos to create living hell? I’m in.” he said. Nessa sighed, “Slow is boring but I guess it’s better than losing. Who’s joining theater to get Hart in this place?” she asked checking out her nails. Sam’s eyes widened, “I love acting! I can-,” Sam was interrupted by James, “No! Sam we don’t know what Ally is like and I just don’t think you can pull it off. I’ll join the club….you go talk to Jane or something I’m sure we could use her later on…” he trailed off. Honestly if it wasn’t for his father making him promise to bring Sam he wouldn’t have been there at all. Sam nodded his eyes downcast, “Yeah…I guess you’re right,” he said pressing play to continue his video game. Nessa frowned, “But babe…what am I gonna do?” she asked clearly not wanting to join their theater department but also wanting to be with her boyfriend. James shrugged, “You and X can start to befriend Ben and Mal. We need to come off as genuinely trying to fit in.” Xavier smirked, “Not a problem she liked me before she can like me again,” he said putting his headphones back on.  
      Mal’s fist almost hit the wall from the next room in frustration. Doug, who lived next to the 3 new boys, offered a stake out in his room once Evie told him of their suspicions. Thanks to one of Xavier’s charms however their room was sound proofed and no matter how hard Mal tried she couldn’t listen in. “This is bullshit!” she hissed turning around to face the group in the room. Ben quickly walked up to her, “Hey Hey…it’s okay whatever may be going on won’t be followed through in a night. We have time to figure things out. For now we just have to keep an eye on things…okay?” he said rubbing her shoulders. She nodded biting her lip, “It’s just we know how they think. They’re planning something and it frustrates me.” She confessed. Jay nodded his head, “Yeah James isn’t the most trustworthy guy but Ben is right it’s not like we succeeded on our first try,” he added remembering his own mishap. “Well at least we know somethings involving Ally…so one of us should join the drama club to keep her safe,” Carlos suggested. Evie shot up from her spot next to Doug, “She did ask me to be head of the costume department. I was too busy to say yes at the time but I doubt she found anyone else yet. I’ll do it,” she said. Mal smiled, “Well looks like we have our own plan. Evie tomorrow you’ll see Ally while the rest of us watch what the others do,” she said. Carlos yawned stretching his arms, “That’s great an all but let’s focus on tonight…my plan is sleeping so peace out Dude probably misses me too,” he said with Jay following him back to their room. “Can I walk you to your room Mal?” Ben offered extending his hand to her. Mal smiled taking it but turning to face Evie, “E you coming or am I alone tonight?” she teased. Doug’s face immediately turned red, “W-We…That’s….I…Oh high hoe….” He covered his mumbling face in his hands. Evie glared at Mal as she got up off of the bed, “Yes _M_ I will be coming back. Why? Did you need the room to yourself?” she shot back smirking. Mal laughed, “Touche come on,” she said heading out with Ben. Evie turned around smiling, “It’s okay Doug it was just a joke,” she said kissing his cheek, “Obviously if we did it we would have some romantic date or something,” she teased before leaving the room, “Night!” she said leaving a mortified Doug to himself.  
      The next afternoon Ally was standing by the stage organizing papers when she heard the doors in the back open, “Who is it?” she called out too busy to look at the moment. James smirked walking down the long isle to the front where she was, “Even if I told you, you wouldn’t know. I’m-,” he was abruptly cut off as Ally turned her head, “James Hook new exchange student… What was I right?” she teased hopping up to sit on the stage. James stared dumbfounded, “How?” he asked. She laughed, “Well I know most of the kids here, there’s only 4 new exchange students, _and_ you were in my art class this morning,” she said, “So what brings you to the drama club you seem more like a tourney guy to me,” she said. He shrugged looking up at her, “Maybe I wanted to try something different? Plus correct me if I’m wrong but don’t you need guys? What’s the play anyway?” he shot back hands in his pockets. She rolled her eyes, “Normally we don’t do plays about our student’s lives but Melody asked us if we could put on a production about how her mother and father met because it’s their 20th wedding anniversary coming up. It’s going to be called the Little Mermaid,” She said looking through papers for a flyer and handing it to him. “Today was just signups for stage and costume crew. Which were you for?” she asked moving to put his name on a list. He smiled, “Depends…which are you doing?” She raised an eyebrow, “I’ll be auditioning for the production but I also help out with signups because I’m president,” she trailed off. He smiled, “Great I’ll audition tomorrow then…Oh! Here’s my number...to text me when auditions are of course.” He said slipping a piece of paper into the pile of signup sheets before heading out.  
      Evie walked past James as she got into the auditorium, “Ally!” she exclaimed running down to meet her, “I’m sorry for originally turning down your offer of designing the costumes but I would love to help if you’d still have me,” she said hopeful. Ally looked visibly relieved, “Of course E, it puts a big load off for everyone,” she said then looked out the door that James left through, “Hey do you know anything about James from when you were on the island...” she trailed looking down at his number. Evie bit her lip, “He’s your average jerk. Why? Is he auditioning as a joke? You should really stop him,” Evie urged. Ally thought about it, “He seemed pretty persistent…I dunno we’ll see if he’s any good tomorrow,” she said hopping off the stage and grabbing her binder, “Well I gotta head to English before I’m late. I’ll see you tomorrow!” she waved heading out the door of the gym. She didn’t realize James had stayed back by the door listening in. As she passed him, he took his phone out texting the others, ‘I have a plan…meet me at my room.’ Evie on the other hand looked around before calling Mal, “Hey…this isn’t good,” she said looking down at the flyer that was left behind.


End file.
